092414RysporVyllen
gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 01:52 -- 01:53 GT: ~Hello!~ 01:53 GC: who th3 fuck ar3 you 01:53 GT: ~My name iʃ Ryʃpor Tezeti. I'm Mary'ʃ father.~ 01:53 GT: ~Am I to vnderʃtand correctly that yov called her 'weeaboo traʃh'?~ 01:54 GC: Fucking... 01:55 GT: ~I wovld adviʃe yov to be cavtiovʃ in yovr anʃwer. Yov are on very thin ice indeed.~ 01:57 GC: I thought w3 mad3 up BUT GU3SS NOT 01:57 GT: ~Well, ʃhe did ʃay yov apologized, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 01:58 GT: ~I'm ʃtill rather incenʃed. It'ʃ not yovr place to jvdge her baʃed on the race ʃhe waʃ born with and aʃʃvme ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt looking for attention.~ 01:59 GC: And it was just a comm3nt in passing. I didn`t 3v3n know th3 cont3xt of th3 situation. 01:59 GC: haha wut 02:00 GT: ~'haha wvt'?~ 02:03 GC: No. I r3sp3ct M3l/Mary`s choic3s b3caus3 Im not a t3rribl3 p3rson 02:03 GT: ~Oh.~ 02:03 GT: ~Well, I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ all right, then.~ 02:03 GC: this incid3nt in no way was r3lat3d to h3r b3ing humankin 02:04 GT: ~...Then why, exactly, DID yov call her 'weeaboo traʃh'?~ 02:04 GT: ~ʃhe doeʃn't even know the definition of the WORD.~ 02:08 GC: This is lik3... trying to 3xplain my way of thinking. 02:12 GC: Okay, I call3d your daught3r w33aboo trash on accid3nt. How was *I* suppos3d know w3 w3r3 talking about h3r? 02:12 GC: o 02:12 GC: wait wait 02:12 GC: What if I hav3 my dad talk to you 02:12 GC: Oh wait :^) 02:13 GT: ~I...don't know who yovr father iʃ, actvally.~ 02:13 GT: ~...Or yovr name, for that matter.~ 02:13 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ what I get for rvʃhing off fvll of paternal inʃtinct, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:13 GC: Gary. 02:14 GC: W3 hail from a long lin3 of Garys 02:14 GT: ~I rather dovbt that, conʃidering yovr text color and rather obviovʃ qvirk.~ 02:14 GT: ~Perhapʃ yov're Vyllen'ʃ child?~ 02:14 GC: y3s thats it 02:15 GC: i am a t3mporal_m3ss 02:15 GT: ~Oh dear. I'd rather not go throvgh another awkward ʃitvation akin to the one with Mary.~ 02:16 GC: Oh no did Vyll3n di3?!?! -- gregariousTroubadour GT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- gregariousTroubadour GT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 02:18 -- 02:18 GT: ((what'd you get last)) 02:19 GC: (Oh d3ar. I'd rath3r not blah blah blah)) 02:20 GT: ~Oh goodneʃʃ. Who iʃ yovr other parent?~ 02:20 GC: D: { IS NULLAR D3AD TOO?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!??1111?1? 02:21 GT: ~Oh for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE.~ 02:21 GC: Y3ah, uh, I alr3ady know. 02:21 GT: ~Yov do?~ 02:22 GT: ~Well, that makeʃ thingʃ far eaʃier then.~ 02:22 GC: Why do3s a grown man hav3 a trollian account? 02:22 GT: ~For what it'ʃ worth, I'm ʃorry for yovr loʃʃ. I qvite liked Nvllar, and Vejant waʃ...well, he waʃ...all right, in hiʃ way, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:23 GT: ~And grown man? I hardly think I merit ʃvch a moniker - wait.~ 02:23 GT: ~Oh dear.~ 02:23 GC: but you fucking mad3 out with him b3for3 I 3nt3r3d th3 gam3 02:23 GT: ~I believe there haʃ been a ʃlight miʃvnderʃtanding, ah...what waʃ yovr name?~ 02:23 GT: ~MADE OVT WITH VEJANT?~ 02:23 GC: Vyll3n you . jacass 02:24 GT: ~Oh my goodneʃʃ.~ 02:24 GC: *jack 02:24 GT: ~I covld have ʃtood not knowing abovt my other ʃelf'ʃ romantic conqveʃtʃ.~ 02:24 GC: y3ah. r3al sloppy 02:24 GT: ~VEJANT, thovgh? Yov're ʃvre?~ 02:25 GC: brb ch3cjing blood color + m3mory 02:25 GC: i DID us3 lots of 3y3bl3ach 02:25 GT: ~Yeʃ, all right, yov've made yovr point. 3=>:I~ 02:26 GT: ~In any caʃe, aʃ I ʃaid, there haʃ been a ʃmall miʃvnderʃtanding, Vyllen.~ 02:26 GC: 3w you do that thing Thiago do3s 02:26 GT: ~Yeʃ, I do indeed 'do that thing Thiago doeʃ'.~ 02:27 GT: ~Now if yov wovld kindly let me finiʃh?~ 02:29 GT: ~Yov ʃee, I am not the Ryʃpor Tezeti yov know.~ 02:29 GC: Haha oh man, ar3 you on3 of th3 young old p3opl3 par3nt 3fuck3rs? 02:29 GT: ~Thovgh I admit the ʃky pirate lifeʃtyle doeʃ ʃovnd appealing. 3=:3~ 02:29 GT: ~Yeʃ! Yeʃ, that'ʃ it exactly!~ 02:30 GC: you w3r3 bad at it 02:30 GT: ~I'll chooʃe not to take offenʃe at that.~ 02:30 GC: Hah, my par3nts ar3 d3ad on both sid3s 02:30 GC: sw33t 02:30 GT: ~Trvly yov have inherited the...candidneʃʃ of yovr mother.~ 02:31 GT: ~How very compaʃʃionate of yov.~ 02:32 GT: ~Am I to aʃʃvme, then, from yovr inability to recognize my ʃtatvʃ aʃ a veteran player, that yovr team haʃ yet to be contacted by any of my temmateʃ?~ 02:32 GC: Y3s 02:32 GC: Your th3 first YOPPF 02:32 GC: 3 02:32 GC: your3 02:33 GT: ~...Yovng Old People Parent Fvcker?~ 02:33 GT: ~That'ʃ a rather vnwieldy acronym.~ 02:34 GC: y3ah, congrats. you g3t to say "first," gold star man 02:35 GT: ~Hvzzah, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:36 GC: so y3ah 02:39 GT: ~Indeed.~ 02:40 GT: ~Ah, do yov know who gallionicAcrobat iʃ? I think I had better at leaʃt know the perʃon'ʃ name thiʃ time.~ 02:41 GC: Y3ah that's T333this 02:41 GT: ~...Teeethiʃ?~ 02:41 GC: Sh3's for3gin 02:42 GT: ~Foregin?~ 02:42 GT: ((ryspor is so very confused right now)) 02:42 GC: From Troll Bulgaria I think 02:43 GT: ~Oh, yov meant 'foreign'. I ʃee.~ 02:43 GC: no no 02:43 GC: I m3ant for3gin 02:43 GC: but sh3s for3ign too 02:43 GT: ~...And what exactly doeʃ 'foregin' mean?~ 02:44 GC: for3gin m3ans "pr3tty cool I gu3ss" In slang 02:45 GT: ~All...right? I waʃ...not aware of thiʃ.~ 02:45 GT: ~And yov're entirely ʃvre their name iʃ Teeethiʃ? That'ʃ rather far removed from ʃix letterʃ.~ 02:45 GC: don't worry, you'r3 old 02:46 GT: ~I am barely 10 ʃweepʃ, I ʃhall have yov know!~ 02:46 GC: th3y hav3 w3ird naming conv3ntions in Troll Bulgaria 02:46 GT: ~...I am fairly convinced yov are pvlling my leg at thiʃ point.~ 02:47 GC: you can trust 3vrrgthimg I say, hon3st. :^) 02:47 GC: 3v3rything 02:47 GT: ~Forgive me if I take yovr aʃʃvranceʃ with a grain of cryʃtalline ʃodivm chloride.~ 02:49 GC: just say salt, quit b3ing so wordy 02:50 GT: ~Ahaha, terribly ʃorry. Lowblood terminology. Yov know how it iʃ.~ 02:51 GC: Ar3 you lowbloodkin? 02:52 GT: ~Ah, no, bvt when one ʃpendʃ moʃt of one'ʃ wrigglerhood arovnd lowbloodʃ, one tendʃ to 'pick vp the lingo', aʃ it were.~ 02:53 GC: huh. Alright th3n 02:56 GT: ~Yeʃ. Aʃ I ʃaid, I am no ʃky pirate. My originʃ were mvch more...mvndane in natvre.~ 02:56 GT: ~It'ʃ rather nicely complimented by having godlike control over the fabric of ʃpace, however. 3=:3~ 02:57 GC: whoa N3ato 02:58 GT: ~The perkʃ of being a ʃpace player, I ʃvppoʃe. What aʃpect are yov?~ 03:03 GC: Uh... Lif3 03:04 GT: ~I might have known. Yovr father waʃ a Life player aʃ well.~ 03:04 GT: ~Then again, he waʃ a Page, ʃo he waʃ never exactly ʃtellar at hiʃ aʃpect.~ 03:07 GC: H3ir of Lif3, y3ah 03:07 GT: ~Ahaha, really? I myʃelf am an Heir!~ 03:08 GT: ~Apparently we have wingʃ? That'ʃ what Doir ʃayʃ, in any caʃe. I believe it'ʃ a metaphor for how ovr aʃpect comeʃ very eaʃily to vʃ.~ 03:10 GC: Or mayb3 it's b3caus3 H3irs ar3 dab3s 03:10 GC: who knows 03:10 GC: wait Doir? 03:10 GT: ~Indeed. He and I are qvite good friendʃ.~ 03:10 GC: as in Hack3rDoir 03:10 GC: sw33t 03:11 GT: ~Ahaha, he'ʃ a hacker in thiʃ vniverʃe? He only had the one hacking experience in thiʃ one.~ 03:11 GT: ~He 'made a ʃweet tron bike ovt of code and tokyo drifted ovt of the matrix' and...pixellated a Denizen'ʃ hammer, ʃomehow.~ 03:12 GC: haha cool 03:12 GC: What's his handl3? } :o 03:13 GT: ~galactoidArrival.~ 03:13 GT: ~Be warned, he'ʃ ʃomewhat...well. I'm not entirely ʃvre how to deʃcribe him.~ 03:15 GC: do3sn't matt3r, hack3r 03:24 GC: no but r3ally, thanks for th3 handl3 03:24 GT: ~Not a problem. And, ah, I'm ʃorry abovt my earlier aʃʃvmptionʃ. I'll attempt to treat...Teeethiʃ...with more delicacy.~ 03:25 GT: ~Now, yov're ABʃOLVTELY ʃVRE that'ʃ their real name?~ 03:29 GC: Y3s. 03:29 GC: Most c3rtainly 03:29 GC: :^) 03:30 GT: ~3=:|~ 03:30 GT: ~Well, I'll talk to yov later, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 03:30 GT: ~And, ah, we...don't need to mention thiʃ little incident to Melnia, are we clear?~ 03:31 GC: y3ah_ y3ah, alright 03:31 GT: ~Excellent.~ 03:31 GT: ~Farewell, Vyllen.~ 03:31 GT: ((upost)) -- gregariousTroubadour GT gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 03:31 -- 03:31 GC: ((BLUUUUUUUHHHHHHH))) -- gregariousTroubadour GT gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 03:31 --